jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia Diskussion:Mülleimer/The Clone Wars-Portal
Mahlzeit leute, kann es sein das sich der pilot film , kein stück in den regulären handlungsstrang der star wars saga einfügt? :Wie kommst du darauf? In welcher Angelegenheit meinst du das genau?--Little Ani 12:32, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Stil Die Seite ist noch nicht sehr alt, aber ich muss was dazu sagen, bevor der Stil noch schlimmer wird. Willst du hier ein Werbekatalog erstellen, C-3PO, oder was gibt das? Extra-Abschnitte zu Puzzles, Schreibwaren... öhm, sorry, aber du bist wirklich zu sehr vernarrt auf diesen ganzen The Clone Wars-Kram. So sehr sogar, dass du nicht mehr enzyklopädisch Artikel verfassen kannst, wie ich in letzter Zeit feststellen musste. „Ab 2008 sind alle Star Wars-Produkte in einer weißen Verpackung. Auf der linken Seite ist das Star Wars-Logo in einer blauen Farbe. Rechts vom Logo führt ein blauer Streifen auf die rechte Seite der Verpackung. Auf der rechten Seite und über dem blauen Streifen ist ein Helm eines Klonkriegers. Über dem blauen Streifen sind graue Streifen.“ Vorstehender Auszug aus dem Artikel löscht du bitte ganz schnell. Das wäre schon ein Armutszeugnis für das ganze Projekt, zumal es unter einem Lemma steht, dass zur Zeit in den Medien umhergeht. Wer sowas ließt, erklärt uns doch für bescheuert. Mal im Ernst, es gibt weiß Gott wichtigere Sache zu wissen, als wie eine Verpackung aussieht. Schreib doch bitte verwertbare Informationen auf, C-3PO und nicht so ein Mist, den niemand interessiert. Ich fürchte, dass es bei den Abschnitten Beschäftigungsbücher, Puzzles etc ähnlich sein wird. Totaler Quatsch in meinen Augen.--Little Ani 12:44, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wenn dich der Abschnitt stört, kannst du ihn umformulieren. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er nicht im Artikel stehen sollte. Alle Produkte, und damit meine ich wirklich alle Produkte, die im Sommer 2008 erschienen sind, tragen diese Verpackung. Die Beschreibung ist ein bisschen zu ausführlich, daher sollte eher ein Bild hochgeladen werden, dass die neue Verpackung zeigt. Dies hatte ich schon geplant. Wenn ich das Bild hochgeladen habe (ich muss erst einmal ein Bild suchen), dann kann ich den Abschnitt auf das Wesentliche verkürzen. Die Verpackung werde ich natürlich nicht bei den einzelnen Abschnitten beschreiben, daher steht sie zentral im ersten Abschnitt. Für die anderen Abschnitte habe ich geplant, zu schreiben, welche Firma die Sachen produziert und den Inhalt jedes Produktes mit Bild in einer Galerie kurz zu beschreiben. Viele Grüße, 12:51, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mit dir zu diskutieren ist zwecklos, weil du besessen von diesem The Clone Wars bist, 24 Stunden am Tag darüber nachdenkst und dir die objektive Betrachtung verloren gegangen ist. Der Artikel wird wie alles andere aussehen, was du zu diesem Thema schreibst. Nämlich als würde es von einem Kind geschrieben, das sich unendlich auf den Film freut und alles drumherum großartig findet... inklusive das banale Aussehen einer Artikelverpackung. Wenn du fertig bist, wird der Artikel mal wieder überarbeitet werden müssen und in einen enzyklopädischen Stil umformuliert werden. That's a Wiki...--Little Ani 12:58, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Also eine genaue Beschreibung der Verpackung sollte nun wirklich nicht in den Artikel. Vielleicht kannst du bei „Trivia“ schreiben, dass die Verpackungen alle gleich aussehen und dann das Bild einfügen. Bitte, übertreib nicht direkt! Bel Iblis 12:59, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie schon gesagt, werde ich den Artikel kürzen, wenn ich ein Bild hochgeladen habe. Ich weiß, dass die aktuelle Beschreibung zu ausführlich ist. Viele Grüße, 13:03, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Achja, mach bitte meinen Namen aus der UC raus. So ein Artikel wie diesen habe ich niemals erlaubt.--Little Ani 13:17, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Man kanns auch übertreiben. Wir brauchen sicherlich keinen Artikel, der ausführlichst (!) über alles erschienene Merchandising berichtet. Unser Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf Film, Serie, Videospielen und Büchern, vielleicht auch noch auf Soundtrack und Ausstellung, aber das Merchandise kann uns bis auf eine Erwähnung getrost am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen. Der Artikel soll einen Überblick über das Projekt liefern, so ähnlich wie der Star Wars-Artikel, aber sich nicht kleinlich mit jedem Detail der Verpackungen beschäftigen. Ich habe den Artikel jetzt entsprechend eingedampft - und mehr Überschriften wird es nicht geben! Alles oberflächlich zusammenfassen reicht völlig aus. 13:24, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Was ist mit den Büchern, die keine Romane sind? Ein Roman ist, soweit ich weiß, ein Buch, dass nur Text enthält. Manche Bücher enthalten aber auch Romane und Bilder aus dem Film (z.B. The Battle Begins oder The New Padawan). Wieso soll es nur einen Roman-zum-Film-Artikel geben? Die Romane sind total verschieden. Sie wurden von unterschiedlichen Autoren geschrieben, haben vers. ISBNs und die Handlung widerspricht sich in den Büchern untereinander. Im Buch von Tracey West sind die Zitate identisch mit dem Film; das Buch von Karen Traviss enthält eine viel freiere Handlung und Kapitel, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Daher sollten beide Bücher verschiedene Artikel bekommen. Das Aussehen sollte auf jeden Fall beschrieben werden, jedoch nicht so ausführlich. Nicht alle Produkte enthalten einen Streifen, daher wäre ich für folgende Formulierung: „''Alle Star Wars-Produkte, die ab Sommer 2008 erscheinen, haben einen weißen Karton, eine blaue Schrift und einen Helm eines Klonkriegers.“ Mit einem passenden Bild (das ich jetzt gefunden habe) sollte dieser Abschnitt gut und nicht zu ausführlich sein. Zum Beispiel könnte er zu den Einleitungssätzen ergänzt werden. Viele Grüße, 13:38, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Dann schreib es doch genauso darein. Das hier soll ein Überblick werden, die Romane kriegen doch ohnehin ihre eigenen Artikel. Und den Satz über die Verpackung kannst du gerne unter Merchandise schreiben. Immer dran denken: Es soll ein 'Überblick''' sein. 13:42, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Wie schon gesagt, alle Produkte, also auch die Romane und andere Bücher, haben ein blau-weißes Cover, nicht nur das Merchandise. Der Satz sollte in die Einleitung. Viele Grüße, 13:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Das Cover vom Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie auch, gehört aber sicher nicht zu TCW. Schreibs ins Merchandise, da passt es am besten. Die Einleitung sollte sich auf Film und Serie konzentrieren. 13:52, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich habe jetzt ein passendes Bild eingescannt, muss es aber noch bearbeiten. Nach dem Mittagessen werde ich das Bild hochladen. Viele Grüße, 13:55, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::Ich habe das Bild hochgeladen: Bild:TCWDesign.jpg. Mit den Rechten und Kategorien bin ich mir nicht sicher, dies sollte jemand überprüfen. Leider fehlt die rechte Hälfte des Klonkrieger-Helms, weil der Aufkleber, auf dem das Logo ist, rund ist. Viele Grüße, 15:27, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ich geh mal wieder nach links.... Also, eine Frage: Warum reucht nicht einfach eine Liste aller zu TCW gehörenden (wichtigen) Dinge mit den entsprechenden Links und eine ausführliche Einleitung? Etwas wie bei Schatten des Imperiums wäre denke ich passend, mehr ist nicht nötig. 15:47, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Oder wie bei The Force Unleashed. Ich finde auch, dass eine Auflistung vollkommen genügt, statt diese trivialen, unnützen Pseudo-Informationen.--Little Ani 16:01, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ähm... was soll das denn?! Leere Abschnitte mit sinnlosem (oder zumindest im Zusammenhang sinnlosem) Text zu füllen macht nicht den bessten Eindruck.Wenn es lustig sein soll, lass dir sagen, ist es nicht, wenn es provozieren soll, lass es, wenn es keinen Sinn hat, dann mach es einfach weg... kopfschüttelnd - 18:06, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Also ich habe hier C-3PO als Benutzer kennen gelernt, der immer genau weiß, was er tut oder zumindest eine Vorstellung hat, weshalb es unpassend ist, ihm vorzuwerfen, er würde provozieren o. ä.. Ich denke mal, ihn einfach zu fragen, wird helfen, oder? :) Ähm, kannst du uns vielleicht sagen, was das genau heißt und was für eine Bedeutung es hat? Bel Iblis 18:09, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Der Text ist nicht sinnlos, sondern ein weltweit von Programmierern akzeptierter Blindtext, der vor allem bei Webseiten zum Füllen von Bereichen verwendet wird, um das Layout zu testen. Nach und nach werde ich alle Texte durch richtige Beschreibungen ersetzen. Siehe auch wikipedia:Lorem ipsum Viele Grüße, 18:12, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Es hat mir noch niemand geantwortet, wie die Romane zum Film in die Seite eingebunden werden sollen. Ich bin weiterhin für zwei verschiedene Artikel. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht besser, die Cover in eine zu setzen, damit sie den Text nicht zu sehr ausdehnen. Was haltet ihr von der Idee? Viele Grüße, 19:23, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Zu den beiden Romanen hätte ich eine Idee: Das eine ist ja ein üblicher Roman und das andere ist nur ein Jugendroman. Da wir es bei den Romanen zu Episode I-VI auch so handhaben, das Roman und Jugendroman zusammengefasst werden, sollte dieser Fall hier keine Ausnahme bilden. Dass ein Roman eine freiere Handlung hat als ein Jugendroman ist nichts ungewöhnliches und bei den Romanen bzw Jugendromanen zu den Episoden I-VI genau das gleiche. Letztendlich ist die Handlung, die erzählt wird die gleiche. Man kann ja einen extra Abschnitt machen und die groben Unterschiede zwischen den zwei Versionen erläutern. Selbstverständlich sind sie auch von anderen Autoren, wäre logistisch bei LucasBooks gar nicht anders möglich gewesen, aber deshalb kann man Literaturhinweise angeben.--Little Ani 20:12, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Soll ich dann zwei Inhaltsangaben des Verlags schreiben? Viele Grüße, 20:19, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, genau. Wäre perfekt, wenn du das machst. Aber ich glaube, die wären dann auf englisch oder? Bei anderen englischsprachigen Romanen sind die bis jetzt immer weggelassen worden.--Little Ani 20:24, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Sie wären auf englisch, allerdings würde ich die Zusammenfassungen in den Hauptartikel (The Clone Wars (Roman)) schreiben. Auf die Seite The Clone Wars schreibe ich dann ungefähr genau so viel wie bei den anderen Büchern. Viele Grüße, 20:29, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Habe mal die Galerie rein gemacht. Findest du das so gut?--Little Ani 23:22, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::::Die Galerie ist gut. Ich wäre dafür, sie an das Ende der Liste der Bücher zu setzen, aber sie kann auch oben bleiben. Allerdings sollten die Bücher noch verlinkt sein. Man braucht keine Hauptartikel-Links, allerdings sollten dann die fettgedruckten Buchtitel verlinkt sein. Außerdem sollten die Absätze weiter auseinander sein. Wie wäre es, zwischen die Absätze Trennlinien zu setzen? Viele Grüße, 11:49, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::::So wie der Abschnitt Literatur jetzt aussieht, ist er eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Auf Trennlinien und längere Absätze kann man getrost verzichten. Die Galerie und die festgedruckten Titel sind übersichtlich genug.--Little Ani 19:21, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Target-Website Auf http://www.target.com/clonewars ist eine kleine TCW-Website. Man muss einen Code eingeben, um den Zähler zu erhöhen. Ab einer bestimmten Menge werden einige Inhalte freigeschaltet. Mir sind folgende Codes bekannt: LGTSBR (in einem Target-Geschäft), CMDFOX (in einer Internet-Werbung) und MTFBWY (in SW Insider #103). Man kann auch mehrmals einen Code eingeben. Es sind schon einige Inhalte freigeschaltet. Interessant ist vor allem der "Guide zu The Clone Wars", der Species, Affiliations, Relations und Descriptions der Hauptcharaktere (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu, Luminara Unduli, Padme, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Palpatine, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, R2-D2, C-3PO, Fox, Coruscant Guard, Sidious, Grievous, Asajj Ventress, Whorm Loathsom, MagnaWächter, Droideka, SKD, KD, Jabba, Ziro und Rotta) zeigt. Ich weiß nicht, wann er veröffentlicht wird. Ich kann zwar schon die Bilder sehen, die Texte aber noch nicht. Viele Grüße, 21:38, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Klassifizierung Ich habe schon einen Artikel über ein Buch geschrieben: The Clone Wars – Watch out for Jabba the Hutt!. Eigentlich ist es kein Roman, weil es keine Handlung enthält, sondern nur Charaktere beschreibt. Daher habe ich es als Sachbuch klassifiziert. Ist das richtig? Es könnte auch ein Bilderbuch sein, auf jeden Fall ist es für Kleinkinder geschrieben. Ein paar Beispiele: „''This is Anakin Skywalker. He is a brave Jedi. ... He meets many people and creatures. Would you like to meet them, too? ... First, let's meet Anakin's friend, Ahsoka. Ahsoka is brave and clever.“ Wie sollte man so ein Buch klassifizieren? Viele Grüße, 18:23, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Als Sachbuch und Kinderbuch. Das ist es ja schließlich. 18:25, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich kann es in der Einleitung ändern. Soll die Kategorieneinordnung so bleiben? Es gibt noch keine Kategorie "Kinderbücher". Es wäre aber gut, so eine Kategorie zu erstellen, weil es soweit ich weiß insgesamt 12 ''DK Readers-Kinderbücher gibt (zwei davon sind The Clone Wars-Bücher), die alle von Simon Beecroft geschrieben wurden. Viele Grüße, :::Wenn es Kinderbücher zu Star Wars gibt, dann kannst du auch eine entsprechende Kategorie erstellen. 18:42, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Halt! Eine Kategorie für gerade mal ein Buch lohnt sich – nicht. Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal einige finden, bevor wir schon direkt eine Kategorie erstellen. Bel Iblis 18:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe folgende Bücher in Amerika gefunden: Journey through Space, A Queens's Diary, What is a wookie?, Star Pilot, The Story of Darth Vader, I want to be a Jedi, Epic Battles, Beware the Dark Side, Galactic Crisis!, Ready, set podrace! sowie die zwei TCW-Bücher. Alle sind von DK Readers und vermutlich von Simon Beecroft (wobei ich den Autor nicht bei allen Büchern weiß). Ich besitze von den Büchern nur die TCW-Bücher und I want to be a Jedi. Viele Grüße, 18:58, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Okay, dann ist die Kategorie wohl gerechtfertigt. Bel Iblis 19:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hauptseite Machen wir auf die Hauptseite zu den Filme auch TCW? siehe dann hier! Har-Har Links 12:21, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Es ist nicht nötig, diese Frage an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu stellen. Pandora Diskussion 14:01, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::OK, Und wann kommt die eigentliche Antwort? Har-Har Links usw.usf. :::Da hab ich keine Ahnung, aber es ist eben nicht nötig die Frage mehrfach zu stellen, dass sorgt nur für Verwirrung.Pandora Diskussion 18:01, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Selber Inhalt wie in der Zeichentrickserie Kleine Frage. Spielt die animierte Serie genau das nach, was die Zeichentrickserie gezeigt hat? --84.61.147.82 18:57, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, nicht direkt. Sie stellt den Beginn der Serie, die in den USA im Fernsehn gezeigt wird, dar. Dabei kommt es eventuell zu parallelen, doch wird sie deutlich realistischer sein, als die Zeichentrickserie, was die "Macht" und Fähigkeiten der Helden angeht. Die Fähigkeiten werden in etwa so dargestellt, wie man es aus den normalen Filmen kennt.--DarthMomse 19:00, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) aber die Geschichte bleibt gleich? 84.62.193.103 14:02, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Was meinst du? Es ist eine komplett andere Gesichte. Das einzige was die beiden Serien miteinander verbindet, ist, dass sie während der Klonkriege spielen. Aber ansonsten sind sie von Grund auf verschieden.--Little Ani 14:28, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Zumal schon allein durch die Einführung von Ahsoka klar sein sollte, dass da was anderes läuft als in der gezeichneten Serie. 14:35, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) dann hab ich's verstanden, ich bedanke mich 84.62.196.62 19:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST)